Husband of A Man's Daughter
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Boruto mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang shinobi yang kuat. Menghormatinya sebagai guru yang hebat. Namun dia membencinya sebagai mertua yang menyebalkan. Sebanyak Sasuke membencinya sebagai Suami dari anak gadisnya.


**Title : Husband of a Man's Daughter**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Boruto Uzumaki x Sarada Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Summary : Boruto mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang shinobi yang kuat. Menghormatinya sebagai guru yang hebat. Namun dia membencinya sebagai mertua yang menyebalkan. Sebanyak Sasuke membencinya sebagai Suami dari anak gadisnya.**

.

.

Sasuke adalah sosok yang begitu mengagumkan bagi Boruto. Sosok Shinobi kuat yang tak tergantikan bahkan jika dibandingkan Naruto sekalipun. Dari begitu banyak Shinobi hebat di dunia, Sasukelah yang dielu-elukan Boruto, bahkan di depan ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ketujuh sekalipun. Juga dia tak sungkan untuk memuji kehebatan gurunya tersebut di depan keluarga dan teman-temannya, termasuk Sarada, sang putri tunggal sang guru. Tapi semua itu berubah drastis. Sasuke bukan lagi idolanya semenjak Boruto mulai mengencani sang putri, Sarada.

Boruto bahkan dapat mengingat dengan jelas di hari pertama kencannya dengan Sarada sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke hampir menghadiahinya Chidori karena melihat Boruto merangkum jemari Sarada. Usianya masih 18 saat itu. Namun Sasuke sudah sangat gila soal hubungan putrinya dengan putra sulung Hokage ke tujuh tersebut.

Awalnya Boruto memaklumi hal tersebut karena biar bagaimana pun, Sarada adalah anak tunggal Papanya yang mungkin masih belum merelakan putri sematawahyangnya mencintai pria lain selain dirinya. Tapi aksi Sasuke semakin menggila bahkan sampai detik dimana dia sudah menjadi anak menantu pria bermata rinnegan dan sharingan itu selama empat bulan belakangan.

Tak jarang Sasuke berpura-pura menginap di rumah Sarada dan Boruto dengan alasan baru pulang misi dan terlalu lelah jika harus pulang ke rumahnya. Yang benar saja! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kelelahan untuk sekedar jalan pulang ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak lima blok dari rumah mereka? Boruto dan Sarada bahkan masih tinggal di kompleks Uchiha, demi mayat Hokage keempat kakeknya Boruto.

Dan untuk itu Boruto benci Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku benci Ayahmu." Ujar Boruto sesaat setelah Sarada mengantarkan Ayahnya pulang pagi setelahnya.

"Boruto, dia hanya khawatir padaku." Balas Sarada tenang. Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Papanya bertindak semakin keterlaluan dengan menyabotase kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang baru seumur jagung itu.

"Khawatir katamu? Dia pikir putrinya sedang disandera bandit? Aku ini suamimu!" Boruto begitu meledak-ledak soal itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka cara Sasuke melindungi putrinya seolah-olah Boruto sangat tidak becus dalam melindungi istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Boruto. Nanti aku akan berbicara padanya."

"Ya, kau bicara padanya. Dan setelah itu dia akan menghajarku di tempat latihan karena kesal kau membelaku." Ucap Boruto sinis. Meninggalkan Sarada yang masih termangu di tempatnya, menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting keras.

Sarada menghela napas berat. Melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi mereka. Membuka pintunya perlahan, masuk ke dalam dengan suara langkah sunyi. Boruto baru membuka kaosnya kemudian menoleh sesaat ke arah sang istri, tanpa basa basi Boruto melempar kaosnya sembarang. Menyisakan tubuh tegapnya hanya dibalut celana piyama hitam yang masih menggantung hampir melewati pinggul,membuat Sarada tersenyum.

Sarada mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, berusaha meraih punggung gagah suaminya. Dengan penuh cinta merengkuh tubuh tinggi Boruto yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari ayahnya. Ah, Sarada. Boruto bisa apa kalau kau sudah seperti ini? Oh, tentu bisa macam-macam. Dia bisa berbalik memeluk erat istri menggemaskannya sampai kehabisan napas. Atau menariknya untuk mandi bersama. Atau yang lebih indah lagi menariknya untuk mandi bersama sambil bercinta. Ah, Boruto sangat suka ide yang terakhir. Lalu, sang anak Hokage ke tujuh itu pun selalu punya pikiran licik demi keuntungan pribadinya. Ya, setidaknya kali ini Sarada bisa ikut beruntung sedikit. Well. Sarada juga sangat suka kegaharan Boruto di pagi hari asal kalian tahu.

"Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab, Sarada." Ujar Boruto parau. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, atau ditahannya. Yeah, kita semua tahu apa yang sedang dia tahan.

"Tanggung jawab kenapa?" Sarada menjauhkan wajahnya dari punggung Boruto, menatap sengit suami pirangnya yang sialnya sedang tersenyum seksi ke arahnya.

"Kau kan anaknya, karena aku kesal padanya, jadi kau yang harus tanggung jawab. Kau harus dihukum karena telah membuatku kesal." Ujar Boruto menantang. Kini tubuhnya sudah berbalik menghadap Sarada sepenuhnya. Dan menciptakan kilatan nakal lainnya dalam senyumnya karena dia baru benar-benar memperhatikan bahwa gaun tidur yang dikenakan Sarada sangat mengundangnya. Oh, tentu bukan gaun seksi semacam yang suka dipajang di toko lingerie langganan Ibu Inojin, tentu Sarada tidak mungkin memakainya karena Ayah Sarada baru beberapa saat yang lalu pulang dari rumah mereka. Mustahil Sarada memakai pakaian semacam itu di depan Ayahnya. Tapi yang Boruto bicarakan di sini adalah gaun tidur berbahan satin tipis berwarna merah yang ternyata mencetak tubuh langsing Isterinya menjadi begitu menggoda. Jatuh dengan sempurna di atas kulit halus itu. Ugh, rasanya hormon pagi Boruto memang sangat berkualitas.

Sementara beberapa langkah di depannya Sarada malah menatap sengit cucu Hokage keempat itu. Apa dia bilang barusan? Menghukumnya karena dia kesal dengan Papanya? Minta dimangekyo juga nih Suami. untung ganteng. Coba kalau rada rongot macam cowok genit yang dulu pernah menggodanya dari desa sebelah? Mungkin sudah ditinju mental sampai antartika juga. Sarada bukan orang yang gampang diintimidasi. Begitu tekadnya.

Dia menaikan lengannya untuk bersidekap, menantang Boruto. Sudah ambil kuda-kuda siap tempur kalau-kalau Boruto mengajaknya perang kata.

"Kalau kau kesal dengan Papa, ajak saja dia berduel. Kau dengan Rasenganmu dan Papa dengan Chidorinya. Biar hancur sekalian lapangan latihan. Jangan malah melimpahkannya padaku." Ketus Sarada.

"Atau kau tidak berani mengajak Papaku berduel?" Kali ini Sarada yang tersenyum sinis. Menang telak! Kali ini Boruto pasti akan merasa kalah.

Boruto menaikan salah satu alisnya tajam. Yang benar saja Boruto, isterimu malah menyuruhmu bunuh diri loh, kejam sekali.

"Jadi maumu kami saling bunuh gitu?" Boruto yang tadinya hanya ingin iseng kini malah tersulut emosinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sarada cantik sih, apalagi kalau senyum. Boruto bahkan rela tidak makan ramen untuk selamanya asal setiap hari Sarada selalu tersenyum. Bahkan saat marahpun Boruto tetap jatuh cinta pada wajah cantiknya biarpun sedang dalam mode buto ijo, Boruto tetap menggilai isteri tercintanya. Tapi bukan berarti Boruto tidak bisa kesal jika diremehkan seperti ini. Memang dipikir dia tidak bisa menjatuhkan mertuanya begitu? Kalau dia ingin pun, sudah sejak kemarin malam saat Sasuke datang dengan senyum setannya Boruto hadiahi hujaman seribu kunai. Tapi kan tentu saja dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Selain Sasuke adalah mertuanya. Dia tidak mungkin melukai orang yang sangat dicintai Isterinya itu. Tapi lalu kemudian isteri menyebalkannya malah menyuruhnya untuk beradu kekuatan dengan mertuanya. Dia pikir Boruto Crush Gear yang bisa seenak jidat main diadu?

"Bukan saling bunuh juga!" Sergah Sarada jengkel.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan saling bunuh? Kau menyuruhku beradu Rasengan dan Chidori dengan Ayahmu. Kau pikir itu menyenangkan seperti main congkelak?! Kau tahu kenapa Ayahmu hanya punya satu tangan seperti sekarang kan? Kau lupa bagaimana Ayah kita kehilangan masing-masing tangan mereka karena nekat mengadu kekuatan jutsu itu? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Atau kau memang sengaja ingin aku mati? Kau mau jadi janda cepat, hah?!"

"URUSAI!" Sarada berteriak kesal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu menghinanya habis-habisan. Lalu segala bilang dia bodoh lagi? Dasar tidak tahu diri! memangnya dia tidak sadar seberapa bodoh dirinya? Walau anak hokage ke empat juga bodohnya kan tidak ada endingnya ini laki.

"Kau menyumpahiku untuk jadi janda cepat?! Kau sudah bosan jadi suamiku begitu!"

"Dasar gila! Mana mungkin aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri mati. Kalau aku bosan jadi suamimu ya aku tinggal cari isteri lagi lah, kenapa harus mati dulu supaya aku bisa meninggalkanmu?! Kau pikir tidak banyak wanita yang lebih cantik daripada kau! Banyak! Lalu yang mau denganku juga banyak! Yang ada kau yang seharusnya sedih kalau aku tinggal. Tidak banyak yang mau mengambilmu sebagai isteri. Sudah galak seperti monster, pemarah, suka mengamuk tidak jelas, dan dadamu itu, ya ampun hampir rata begitu. Harusnya kau itu menjagaku, karena aku aset. Laki-laki tulus yang mau menerima kemonsteranmu, tahu?" Jujur saja, yang barusan diucapkan Boruto adalah 100% kebohongan juga 100% hinaan. Boruto memang rajanya jika harus menghina orang dengan kata-kata pedas. Tidak ada niatan untuk sampai sekasar itu sebenarnya. hanya saja terkadang satu-satunya jalan yang bisa mengalahkan Sarada hanya dengan memojokkannya.

" Apa katamu?! Jadi kau mau cari isteri lagi? kau berniat ingin menduakanku dari awal?! Kalau memang aku galak seperti monster dan dadaku rata seperti kau bilang kenapa kau tidak nikahi saja Sumire mantanmu yang lemah lembut dan berbody aduhai itu!? Kau lupa siapa yang memohon-mohon untuk menikah denganmu dulu?!" Kali ini pertengkaran mereka semakin panas.

"Oh iya. tentu saja Sumire adalah tipe idealku. Kenapa aku bisa menikah denganmu ya? Mungkin aku dipelet olehmu. Yah, maklum saja, kau kan tidak laku, sedangkan aku banyak yang mengejar-ngejar. Ah. rasanya menyesal menolak Sumire. Seandainya yang kunikahi adalah dia, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kesal. Selalu mendapatkan jatah tanpa harus berdebat dulu. Selalu dilayani sepenuh hati sepanjang hari. Menurut pada suami dan tidak pernah membantah seperti anak Uchiha Sasuke ini."

Sarada tahu, Boruto menjengkelkan tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia punya lidah ular seberbisa sekarang. Apa tadi katanya? Menikah dengan Sumire? Terus dia pelet Boruto? yang benar saja! Apa dia amnesia bahwa dulu siapa yang selalu ditolak?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Boruto tidak seratus persen salah. Kalau dia bilang Sumire lembut dan baik, ya dia tidak salah. Sumire memang begitu rendah hati dan baik. Ketimbang Sarada yang gampang tersulut emosinya dan suka menghardik Boruto seenak hati.

Dia juga tidak laku-laku amat persis seperti ucapan Boruto. Selain Boruto, bahkan Sarada belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan pria manapun. Bahkan Inojin hanya sebatas teman yang begitu menyayanginya karena kedekatan Ibu mereka. Sarada tidak populer

di antara para pria, dia sadar itu. Dia galak, kasar, kuat seperti monster dan tidak terlalu cantik seperti Sumire. Setidaknya begitu dia pikir. Sumire lebih cantik di mata Boruto dibanding dia, meski Sarada istrinya sekalipun. Sedang Boruto? Tentu dia laku seperti yang jelas dia paparkan. Boruto punya fisik keren. Terlebih dia anak Hokage ke tujuh, cucu Hokage ke empat, pahlawan desa. Kemampuan bertarung Boruto di atas rata-rata. Dan walau pun dia tidak memiliki otak seencer Sarada, setidaknya dia cerdik dalam pertarungan. Boruto benar, memang banyak yang mengagumi dan mengidolakan Boruto. Angka yang begitu berbanding terbalik jika dibanding dirinya.

Menyakitkan. Mengetahui bahwa hinaan Boruto mengandung fakta adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai menyimpan kebencian padamu.

Sarada malah tersenyum miris menatap mata biru terang Boruto sendu. Rasanya ingin terjun ke jurang saja.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu memalukan untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Tapi bisa tidak kalau bicara dipikirkan dulu. Jangan main asal ucap! Kau pikir kata-katamu itu bagus apa?!" Hardik Sarada meluap-luap. Setenhah parau. dia menahan air matanya untuk mengalir. Hampir limbung.

"Lalu kau pikir kata-katamu barusan apa? Petuah? Menyuruh Suamimu dan Ayahmu sendiri untuk saling bunuh itu puisi namanya? Wah, sadis sekali wanita yang kunikahi ini. Menikah dengan gadis atau monster sih aku sebanarnya?" Ucapan sarkastik sekaligus wajah merendahkan Boruto adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sarada. Dan kalau diingat-ingat, salah satu alasannya menolak Boruto dulu adalah karena sifatnya ini. Sarada akan selalu berpikir semua yang dikatakan Boruto kepadanya hanyalah sebuah bualan dan hinaan. Persis seperti sekarang ini. Dan Sarada benci ini. Sarada benci Boruto yang seperti ini.

"DASAR KAU IDIOT!" Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa dilontarkan Sarada.

Tidak, bukan karena tidak mau berdebat lebih hebat lagi. Hanya saja salah satu sifat dominan Sarada ini akan muncul jika dia sudah sangat kesal dengan ejekan Boruto, yaitu menangis. Sejak baru di akademi pun, Sarada sangat membenci sifatnya yang lebih memilih menangis daripada menghajar laki-laki ini jika sudah sangat kesal dan sakit hati akan hinaannya. Seperti sekarang, dia malah berlari keluar kamar mandi dengan isakan yang cukup keras yang mampu membuat Boruto tercengang di tempat. Setelah kemudian dia hanya mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanting keras, lalu diikuti suara pintu terbanting lainnya yang menandakan Sarada pergi keluar rumah.

Masa bodo. Dasar wanita monster! Sudah habis menyuruhnya bunuh diri, sekarang malah kabur keluar rumah seenaknya. Menghancurkan moodnya saja. Batin Boruto.

Eh, tunggu, tidak boleh masa bodo! Sarada kan hanya pakai gaun tidur tipis dan sekarang sedang hujan. Bisa gawat nanti. Dia tidak mungkin ingat sambar payung kalau sedang marah seperti ini.

"Biar saja! Cewek monster begitu juga mana mungkin sakit. Lagipula aku tidak salah kok. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan air matanya air mata buaya. Tidak, aku tidak kepikiran!" Ujar Boruto cuekーberusaha cuek sebenarnyaー seraya hendak melepas celana piyamanya. Melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya tadi karena dipikir sang Isteri sedang mengundangnya untuk ena-ena di pagi hari. Eh tapi nyatanya malah dibikin emosi tingkat ujian jounin begini.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pertengkarannya dengan sang isteri, Boruto sudah bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi, ini hari liburnya. Dia hanya menikmati masa libur misinya dengan bersantai. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan sekarang dia hanya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Meski perutnya sudah keroncongan dan minta segera dituntaskan haknya, tentu Boruto tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka kehabisan bahan makanan, memang sudah sejak bangun tidur tadi Sarada bilang ingin ke supermarket karena persediaan makanan habis. Tapi Boruto menahannya dan bilang pesan makanan saja karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersantai seharian ditemani Sarada. Tapi kalau kondisinya begini, mana niat juga dia untuk telepon restoran. Pikirannya sudah kacau balau gara-gara Sarada.

Ah, Sarada lagi. Seandainya saja, mereka tidak berdebat yang malah menyisakan akhir yang pilu. Mungkin perut Boruto sudah kenyang sekarang. Tidak perlu lagi mengerang berkali-kali karena lapar seperti sekarang. Atau mungkin dia sekarang sedang bergelung manja di pangkuan Sarada, kemudian dimanja isteri manisnya itu, atau bisa jadi mereka sedang bergulat di ranjang. Seandainya Boruto, seandainya.

"Argh! Peduli amat!" Geram Boruto frustasi.

Boruto galau. Ketika terlintas tentang Sarada. Dia pasti akan memiliki niat untuk menjemputnya. Namun urung karena gengsi mengaku salah dan Sarada itu Kunoichi kuat jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak perlu cemas Boruto. Tapi, dia kan isterimu juga. Iya, dia isterimu, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan wanitamu menangis seorang diri karenamu lalu kau masih bisa-bisanya bersantai seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-qpa, dasar tidak jantan!

Menit yang berlalu, hanya dilewati Boruto dengan kegalauan. Kebimbangan karena seberapapun dia berusaha untuk cuek pada Sarada, dia akan selalu menginvasi pikirannya. Dasar, wanita keras kepala.

Lalu di tengah perdebatan batinnya untuk susul Sarada atau tidak. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. Sebuah memori mengesalkan yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

" _Kalau kau bisa berjanji tidak akan mengejekku sampai aku menangis lagi. aku mau menikah denganmu."_

Sebuah memori yang hampir dia lupa.

"Sial!" Entah kerasukan setan apa Boruto langsung menerjang mantelnya yang tersampir di dekat pintu masuk setelah kemudian berlari kocar kacir keluar rumah sembari tak lupa membawa payung. Kemana lagi kalau bukan mengejar Sarada si cewek monster tapi kesayangannya?

Persetan dengan perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan Sarada. Padahal dia masih punya janji yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar cekcok mulut yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa alasan Sarada meneyerahkan hati bahkan dirinya adalah karena janji manis Boruto di masa lalu? Kau terlihat seperti bajingan Boruto. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatnya menangis lalu membiarkannya mengobati lukanya sendirian lagi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jauh sebelum kalian terikat janji sakral pernikahan.

Namun baru saja Boruto ingin melompat keluar Rumah, matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang daritadi memutari pikirannya sambil menutup payung yang sudah basah.

Itu Sarada. Pulang. Tidak menangis. Dan bawa payung.

Dasar Boruto bodoh, isterimu kan cerdas. Setidaknya walaupun dia sedang kesal kepadamu tetap saja dia tidak seceroboh yang kau pikirkan. Apanya yang tidak bawa payung? Tentu dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membasahi dirinya sendiri dengan dramatis. Kau pikir sinema Bollywood?

Boruto tersenyum getir.

Sarada tidak membalas tatapannya. Tidak mau menatapnya balik lebih tepatnya.

"Minggir." Ujar Sarada datar tanpa menatap Boruto, dia masih sibuk berkutat untuk memberesi payung kecilnya.

Boruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Memberi akses untuk Sarada.

Sarada melewatinya. Tanpa mengucap apapun lagi.

Boruto melirik tangan Sarada yang sudah penuh dengan bungkusan plastik.

Dia berbelanja.

Boruto mengikuti langkah Sarada. Wanita itu menuju dapur kemudian membongkar isi plastik yang dibawanya yang isinya bahan makanan. Boruto hanya diam memperhatikan banyaknya barang Sarada yang mulai diatur gadis itu. Dan dia menangkap sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terkurung rasa bersalah yang begitu tajam.

Dia mendapati sebuah kotak berisi unagi. Makanan kesukaan Boruto. Makanan yang sangat jarang ditemukan akhir-akhir ini di Konoha. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu jika melihat unagi di tukang ikan, dia akan segera membelinya bahkan hingga beberapa kilo karena makanan kesukaan Boruto itu sudah jarang ditemukan belakangan.

Boruto menatap nanar gadisnya. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir bahwa Sarada kabur hanya untuk bergalau-galau ria. Tapi ternyata dia malah berbelanja. Membeli makanan kesukaannya pula. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Boruto baru mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sungguh tak pantas untuknya. Tapi dia bahkan masih ada hati untuk memikirkannya. Membeli makanan kesukaannya, peduli padanya, mengasihinya bahkan di saat dia terluka. Wanita sebaik itu.

Kali ini rasanya Boruto ingin menghujam dirinya sendiri dengan rasengan.

"Habis dari mana?" Tanya Boruto basa-basi sambil mendekati dimana Sarada sedang berkutat. Depan lemari es.

Sarada tak langsung menjawab. Dia masih sibuk menata sayur-sayuran yang baru dia beli, serta tak lupa unagi nikmat favorit Boruto.

"Memang kalau aku bilang kau mau apa?" Jawabnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Benar bodoh! Kau mau apa kalau dia beritahu juga? Merutuki dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang dilakukan Boruto sekarang.

Boruto bungkam. Masih bersandar pada dinding lemari es yang tak dibuka oleh Sarada. Menatap tajam-tajam pada wanita berambut hitam panjang disana. Menatap pada baju setengah basahnya yang terlihat lengket di atas kulitnya. Menatap kulit pucatnya yang terlihat dingin. Menatap wajah datarnya yang sendu. Mengamati baik-baik segala gerak gerik Sarada yang telihat seperti gerakan slow motion di matanya. Mengirimkan rasa bersalah jutaan lebih dalam.

Seandainya kata-kata pedas pada pertengkaran mereka sebelum ini bisa dihapuskan. Seandainya juga mulutnya lebih cerdas sehingga tidak perlu sembarangan mengeluarkan umpatan. Mungkin rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam ini tidak mungkin menggantung di hatinya.

Boruto menghela napas kasar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menyesal lama-lama pun tidak membuat Sarada tiba-tiba amnesia dan melupakan kata-kata jahatnya kan?

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, lalu aku akan memasak." Ujar Sarada sambil berlalu meninggalkan Boruto yang berdiri kaku memandang punggung isterinya dari kejauhan.

Boruto mendengus kasar lagi. Jika sudah begini, rasanya Boruto rela dibilang idiot sepanjang tahun karena bisa-bisanya menghujani isterinya yang begitu pengertian dengan kata-kata laknat.

Apanya yang dia lebih suka Sumire? Jelas-jelas dia suka Sarada lebih banyak. Bahkan Boruto pernah menghajar 4 pemuda dari desa Angin yang padahal saat itu hanya memuji kecantikan Sarada karena dia tidak suka. Cemburu berlebihan menandakan bahwa dia tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu dia berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa Sarada mengguna-guna dirinya agar mau menikah dengan anak gadis Uchiha Sasuke itu? Hina sekali mulutmu Boruto. Dasar pria bodoh.

.

.

Boruto memilih untuk bergelung lagi di atas sofa depan televisi sambil memutar drama komedi kesukaan warga Konoha saat Sarada baru keluar dari kamar mereka dengan dress merah selutut membalut tubuh langsingnya. Boruto sempat menghenyakan pandangannya sesaat pada Isterinya, pada penampilan cantiknya meski hanya dengan tatanan rambut yang digulung asal sederhana sekalipun. Sarada selalu tampil cantik di mata Boruto bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan di saat Sarada merasa sedang buruk sekali pun, tidak ada hari bagi Boruto untuk mengabaikan kecantikan Isteri resminya itu. Mengingat hal itu membuat rasa bersalahnya mengambang lagi ke permukaan hatinya.

Boruto mendengus keras sekali lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali pagi ini. Sangat keras. Bahkan sampai menghentikan langkah Sarada yang mengarah ke dapur mereka.

"Ada apa?" Suara dingin Sarada menusuk pendengaran Boruto.

Boruto bungkam. Dia hanya menatap wajah sendu Sarada tanpa ekspresi. Lebih tepatnya dia bingung harus berekspresi apa. Karena sejujurnya, pertanyaan Sarada adalah kebingungan baginya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya ada apa? Namun kalimat lanjutan Sarada menyadarkannya kembali bahwa betapa sensitifnya Sarada pagi ini. Bahkan hanya dengan dengusan saja dia mampu marah-marah kurang pada tempat.

"Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku? Kecewa menerima kenyataan bahwa yang menjadi isterimu adalah aku, bukan Sumire cantikmu?"

Boruto menganga.

"Ha?" Hanya itu reaksi Boruto.

Sarada tidak sedang PMS. Boruto tahu itu. karena seingat Boruto kemarin lusa mereka baru saja bercinta gila-gilaan, dan Boruto setidaknya hapal jadwal siklus bulanan isterinya karena dia harus bisa menempatkan diri kapan dia bisa meminta jatah pemuasan birahinya pada Sarada. Dan yang pasti bukan PMS yang membuat Sarada merasa begitu berkilat marah bahkan hanya karena dengusan Boruto yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi pun sebenarnya karena Sarada yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi keisengan Boruto kan? Isterimu kenapa Boruto?

"Jika kau masih benar-benar kecewa, aku bisa pergi lagi sekarang juga. Kali ini tidak akan pulang agar kau puas!" Tanpa mendengar reaksi Boruto, Sarada langsung memutar langkahnya kembali ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Boruto yang menganga lebih lebar.

"Ha?!" Kali ini Boruto benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Sarada dan amarahnya memang berbahaya. Bahkan dia bisa menghancurkan seluruh pohon 1 hutan saat sedang marah. Tapi Sarada dengan sentimentilnya benar-benar petaka.

"Dasar perempuan!" Umpat Boruto jengkel. Sejujurnya dia hampir menyerah. Bingung harus bagaimana. Rencananya, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Sarada begitu Sarada keluar kamar tadi, tapi omelan Sarada barusan seolah menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak hanya sekedar marah atas pertekaranhan mereka tadi pagi, namun dia sedang merajuk. Entah karena apa.

Akhirnya Boruto menyerah. Dengan setengah percaya diri, dia mengikuti Sarada untuk kembali ke ruang peraduan mereka. Dan bagai digampar menggunakan chidori Ayahnya Sarada, Boruto begitu terkejut menemukan Sarada yang sudah berkutat dengan pakaian dan kopernya. Sarada ingin kabur.

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya. Begitu marah pada kenyataan itu. Jika sampai benar-benar Sarada pergi meningalkannya, rasanya Boruto ingin mengabulkan saran Sarada untuk mengadu rasengan dengan mertuanya karena kalau boleh diingat-ingat awal perkelahian mereka kan karena mertua posesifnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Dia bahkan hampir meledak begitu Sarada sempat melayangkan tatapan kebencian padanya beberapa saat tapi kesadarannya mengembalikannya untuk tetap tenang. Setidaknya biarkan kali ini Boruto mengalah untuk Sarada, karena isterinya entah kenapa sangat tidak bisa meredam sentiment pribadinya dan berkepala dingin untuk sejenak. Toh jarang-jarang Boruto yang mengalah.

Boruto berjalan pelan mendekati Sarada, berusaha mengumpulkan kesabaran dan ketenangannya agar tidak ikut tersulut emosi seperti tadi pagi lagi. Tidak lagi.

Dengan hati-hati Boruto mengalungkan lengan kekarnya pada bahu rapuh Sarada. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat pria 21 tahun itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah, Sarada?" Bisik Boruto pelan. Sangat pelan. sehingga jika seandainya Sarada tipe orang tidak peka dan agak bolot, mungkin dia hanya akan menganggap Boruto mendesis tidak jelas. Tapi nyatanya, dia adalah wanita paling peka yang pernah Boruto kenal. Bahkan hanya dengusan tidak berarti pun mampu disimpulkan sebagai hal yang aneh-aneh baginya. Kadang terlalu peka hingga lebih imajinatif.

Sarada bungkam. Secara refleks menghentikan gerakannya. Memandang kosong pada tumpukan baju di depannya yang sedang dia kemasi.

Kenapa dia marah? apa alasan dia harus marah sampai sebegininya pada Boruto?

Banyak!

Lalu Sarada terhenyak lagi. Tentu banyak hal yang membuatnya begitu marah pada Boruto. Kata-katanya tadi pagi soal Sumire contohnya. Bahkan hanya mendengarnya mendengus saja Sarada sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Kata-kataku tadi pagi keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kau tahu, bukan itu yang sebenarnya aku maksud." Boruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa Sarada semakin merapat dengannya.

"Kalau benar pun tidak masalah. Aku bisa pergi." Cicit Sarada.

"Jangan konyol!" Kali ini Boruto menghentak. Hampir kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Hampir merutuki Sarada dengan kata-kata pedasnya lagi jika saja dia tidak langsung tersadar bahwa amarah tidak akan membawa penyelesaian apa-apa.

"Maaf. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau memang benar, aku yang memohonmu untuk menikah denganku. Dan kau tidak mengguna-gunaku, aku yang tergila-gila padamu. Kata-kataku memang keterlaluan, aku tahu. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya terlalu kesal pada Papa, dan tadi pagi aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menghukummu asal kau tahu, aku hanya ingin menggagahimu dengan cara yang nakal, seperti sambil berendam air sabun misalnya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sarada. Tidak akan pernah." Boruto merapatkan tubuhnya makin erat,berbisik tepat di telinga Sarada. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang sulit ditolak Sarada.

Sarada hampir saja melayangkan bogem pada pernyataan hpir serius suaminya yang malah diakhiri pernyataan mesum. Dasar ninja ero.

"Tapi kata-katamu benar, Sumire memanh lebih cantik. Badannya juga lebih bagus. Dia lebih pantas menjadi isterimu, kalian sangat serasi. Dia wanita yang sangat baik untukmu. Kau benar, dia juga seorang penurut. Jauh berbeda denganku yang tidak pengertian. Bahkan aku tidak becus dalam melayanimu sebagai isteri, aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, ak ー"

"Urusai na! Sudah kubilang aku berbohong! Itu tidak benar, Sarada! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal. Maafkan aku. Dan kau tidak pernah membuatku tidak puas, Sarada. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aku bahkan menendangmu jika kau meminta jatah saat aku sedang tidur padahal kau baru menjalani misi selama seminggu. Aku seharusnya memahami keinginanmu, menurutimu, memperlakukanmu seperti seorang suami. Bukan malah menghajarmu."

Pikiran Boruto melayang pada kenangan itu. Pada malam dimana pantatnya ditendang Sarada yang baru bangun tidur karena berusaha menelanjangi Sarada dalam tidurnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak slaah seratus persen, tapi setidaknya dia juga jarus lebih pengertian untuk meminta baik-baik pada wanitanya. Boruto bahkan tidak peduli bahwa saat itu Sarada baru saja melewati hari yang sangat melelahkan, dan tanpa berperasaan langsung ingin menyetubuhi isterinya itu tanpa persiapan. Dasar terkutuklah kau Boruto dengansegala kemesumanmu!

Boruto meringis mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Pantas Papa Sasukenya begitu protektif pada Sarada, rupanya papanya tahu bahwa menantunya ini mesum sialan yang kadang suka memaksa putrinya untuk mengikuti keegoisannya.

Sialan! Dia memang sangat egois. Boruto memang makhluk hina yang sungguh egois hang sialnya beruntung mendapatkan Sarada sebagai isterinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk itu, Sarada. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku juga seharusnya tidak egois dan memaksakan kehendakku kapanpun. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

"Bodoh!" Umpat anak tunggal Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap tubuh kokoh suaminya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya limbung hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Sarada memeluk prianya dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkam wajahnya yang sudah setengah basah oleh air mata. Memang sialan Boruto dengan segala bujuk rayunya. Sarada hanya akan selalu kalah.

"Kau tidak pantas jika terlihat lemah."

Boruto mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh gemetar Sarada. Menariknya lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

Sarada mendongak menatap Boruto, dengan wajah yang sembab pastinya. Sebelah tangannya meraih sisi rahang Boruto yang menggoda Sarada untuk mengecupnya. Persetan dengan amarahnya, Boruto memang selalu bisa membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" Boruto juga menaikkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah cantik Sarada, menyingkirkan beberapa surai yang menempel pada permukaan kulit wajah halus Sarada yang pucat, meninggalkan rasa ketagihan untuk terus menyentuh kulit wanita itu.

"Apa perlu kujawab?" Kali ini Sarada tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Dengan wajah merona pula. Membuat Boruto terkesiap berkali-kali karena kagum dengan kecantikan isterinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik." Malah itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Boruto.

Sarada tersenyum lebih lebar. Menarik wajah Boruto untuk lebih dekat padanya, membawa wajah suaminya untuk berhadapan dengannya secara langsung. Kemudian mengantarkan bibir dinginnya sendiri ke dalam tawanan bibir pria yang begitu digilainya itu.

Boruto menerima ciuman Sarada sebagai salah satu hal paling disukainya di dunia. Dia begitu suka merasakan betapa lembut bibir Sarada. Juga hangat. Bagaimana gerakan halus permukaan bibirnya yang tertata saat memanggut bibir mereka membuatnya gila. Walau pada akhirnya Boruto sendirilah yang tidak tahan untuk memanggut bibir Sarada secara liar dan serampangan, tapi tidak jarang Boruto suka membuat dirinya pasif dan menerima dengan suka cita gerakan memandu lembut Isterinya. Cara bibir Sarada melumatnya dengan hati-hati, terkadang hampir menggigit bibirnya, mengecap bibir Boruto perlahan akan selalu mendapatkan pesona khusus untuk Boruto. Sarada memang bukan gadis yang meletup-letup soal urusan percintaan. Bahkan jika dia harus mendapatkan posisi di atas Boruto saat bercinta, dia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Seolah ingin menikmati setiap jengkal jejak percintaan mereka dengan khidmat. Tidak pernah terburu-buru tapi selalu berhasil membuat Boruto bersembah sujud padanya. Sarada, dewinya.

"Aku suka saat kau menciumku lebih dulu, itu membuatku seperti sangat dicintai." Boruto berujar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Berbalik menghajar Sarada dengan gaya ciumannya yang liar. Gerakan-gerakan tidak menentu yang begitu impulsif yang terkadang bisa membuat Sarada mendesah indah.

"Aku juga suka, ah!" Sarada berusaha menggapai kata-katanya secara utuh, tapi gerakan memanggut Boruto yang begitu menggila terkadang membuat Sarada kehilangan akal.

"Suka apa, Sarada?" Goda Boruto di tengah-tengah. Menarik bibirnya sesaat, membiarkan Sarada melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jarang-jarang Boruto dapat pengakuan dari Sarada, ya kan?

"Suka saat kau menciumku duluan. Karena kau membuatku bergairah." Ucap Sarada lantang. Lalu sedetik kemudian menutup bibirnya karena sadar akan ucapannya yang vulgar. Memalukan, Sarada. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun Boruto malah tersenyum lembar, hampir ingin tertawa

namun dia ingat bahwa menuntaskan hasratnya lebih penting ketimbang tertawa.

Dia kemudian membawa Sarada pada ciuman lainya. Mengangkat tubuh wanitanya dari pangkuannya tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Berjalan terburu-buru ke arah ranjang mereka. Begitu sampai di pinggirannya, Boruto menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atasnya. Cih, dasar si mesum Boruto. Baru juga baikan sudah ngajak 'bertempur' saja.

Tangan besar Boruto menyingkap rok Sarada sampai sebatas pinggangnya, menampilkan paha jenjang isterinya yang sialnya sangat seksi di mata Boruto. Tentu telapak tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak menjamah kulit paha Sarada yang sangat halus. Meremas bagian itu dengan gemas hingga menyisakan jejak kemerahan pada kulit pucatnya. Sial, Sarada memang seperti zat adiktif yang membuatnya terus makin ketagihan.

"Ngh!" Sarada menghentak bibirnya, meloloskan satu desahan yang terdengar sangat erotis di telinga Boruto, menjauhkan rahang Boruto dari wajahnya, ingin mengambil napas dari ciuman menuntut Suaminya.

Boruto menghentikan pagutannya, menerawang wajah merah Sarada yang begitu menggoda. Dengan bibir basah yang tidak terkatup, meloloskan beberapa helaan napas karena sedang mengumpulkan oksigen, Boruto benar-benar dibuat 'on' olehnya.

Boruto menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghentak dada Sarada yang bergerak naik turun karena proses pengambilan napasnya yang tergesa-gesa, menyerangnya dengan garang. Dia sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin melesakkan kejantanannya di dalam Sarada. Mengobrak-abrik wanita itu dan membuatnya menjerit nikmat sepanjang hari.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Boruto." Lenguh Sarada. Menyadarkan Boruto akan kelakuannya yang yang suka tidak sabaran.

"Maaf," Desis Boruto parau.

Sarada tidak menanggapinya dengan kata-kata, dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu dengan gerakan sendirinya membuka terusan merahnya. Meloloskan kain itu dari tubuhnya sendiri, untuk Boruto. Menyisakan dirinya yang terbaring di ranjang dengan rambut yang acak-acakan serta pakaian dalam serba putihnya yang mengundang Boruto. Sarada menawarkan diri, jarang-jarang wanitanya sejinak ini. Sangat jarang. Bahkan Sarada telah menarik panggul Boruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Dia mengamit kaki kecilnya pada bokong suaminya untuk mengundang Boruto.

"Kau sangat cantik." Itulah kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari bibir Boruto saat menyaksikan wanitanya begitu pasrah di bawah tubuhnya.

Sarada kembali merona, tidak tahan dengan pujian Boruto. Sebelum beberapa saat setelahnya dibuat memekik keras karena cumbuan khas Boruto yang kasar dan tidak beraturan. Menjelajahi tiap lekuk indah tubuh wanitanya dengan tangan, bibir, lidah bahkan gigi. Cumbuan Boruto memang serampangan dan terburu-buru, tapi Sarada begitu mencintai bagaimana Boruto seolah tidak sabar dalam menginginkan dirinya, merasa begitu dicintai.

"Aku benar-benar harus berada di dalammu," Ujar Boruto serak. Ya, dia sedang menahan gairahnya mati-matian saat ini, dan desahan-desahan Sarada semakin membumbungkan gairahnya setengah mati.

Boruto melepas seluruh pakaiannya sebelum kembali memosisikan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk berada di antara pangkal paha Sarada yang menggoda. Mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah membesar dan tegang tepat di belahan kewanitaan Sarada yang sudah sangat becek. Mendorong benda keras berurat itu tepat ke dalam kewanitaan Sarada yang panas, melesak dengan begitu cepat dan kasar. Membuat Sarada menjerit kencang. Hampir mencakar lengan suaminya yang dijadikan pegangan. Sejujurnya, ini tidak menyakitkan bagi Sarada, tapi ini juga tidak senikmat yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang. Memang kejantanan Boruto yang besar sangat dia sukai, tapi cara Boruto yang suka memasukinya tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba tentu mengiriminya sebuah sensasi nyeri yang sulit digambarkan. Sarada dan kesensitifitasannya, dia bukan perawan. Tapi jika Suaminya menumbuknya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan kaget dan merasa nyeri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat di awal Sarada akan memerintahkan Boruto untuk diam dan tidak langsung menggenjotnya, dia butuh menyesuaikan diri.

Boruto memahami hal itu, sedikit merutuki ketidak sabarannya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit pada Isterinya. Wajah meringis Sarada membuat dadanya berkembang dengan perasaan bersalah. Lalu dengan ragu dia menambatkan jemarinya pada wajah Sarada yang merah, kemudian berbisik pada sang Isteri.

"Sakit?" Tanya Boruto. Suaranya kian serak. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menuntaskannya mati-matian sekarang juga, terlebih dinding kewanitaan Sarada yang sedang menjepitnya membuatnya semakin tidak tahan.

Sarada hanya mengangguk sesaat.

"Sedikit. Tahan sebentar lagi ya?" Sarada mengulum senyum.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Boruto tega untuk menghujamnya habis-habisan jika wanitanya itu tersenyum begitu manis sambil memohon seperti sekarang?

Boruto mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah leher Sarada. Merasakan sensasi hangat tubuh wanitanya yang begitu memabukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sarada mengalungkan tangannya kepada leher Boruto. Menarik Boruto untuk semakin mendekat, menandakan dia sudah siap digagahi oleh Suaminya

Dan kemudian desahan-desahan indah Sarada mengalun sepanjang hari ditemani derasnya rintik hujan di luar sana. Semakin terdengar jelas saat Boruto dengan kasar dan keras mendorong tubuhnya untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuh Sarada. Memenuhi seluruh alat reproduksi Sarada dengan milik Boruto yang bergerak tidak beraturan dan tentunya kasar. Keras dan besar, tentu hal itu yang sangat disukai Sarada dari milik Boruto tapi jika gerakan Boruto sudah tidak terkendali seperti ini bahkan berteriak lama-lama pun Sarada sudah tidak sanggup.

Sarada bahkan menghitungnya, dalam sekali proses senggama, dia sudah meraih 3 kali klimaks, hampir 4 saat dimana Boruto semakin intens dengan gerakan cepatnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menghujami rahim Sarada dengan begitu banyaknya cairan spermanya, sementara Sarada mendapatkan klimaksnya yang ke empat tepat setelah Boruto menembakkan cairan hangatnya di dalam Sarada, menggeram rendah sambil menatap Sarada penuh nafsu. Pandangan seerotis itu, tentu membuat Sarada semakin bergairah, bahkan mendengar erangan kenikmatan Boruto saja bisa membuatnya klimaks. Ah, sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya Sarada.

Ya, sangat mencintainya.

"Ingin di atas?" Tawar Boruto.

Ha? Belum selesai? Tentu belum Sarada! Suamimu baru mendapatkannya satu kali.

Sarada mengangguk samar seraya merasakan milik Boruto yang kembali membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Ugh, Sarada, stamina suamimu memang luar biasa.

"Aku ingin di atas pangkuanmu." Ucap Sarada lemah. Sebenarnya agak malu. Mengungkapkan keinginannya apalagi soal posisi seks yang diinginkan adalah hal yang sangat memalukan bagi Sarada.

"As your wish, honey."

Boruto segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan Sarada di atas pangkuannya, mengangkat tubuh penuh keringat isterinya dengan hati-hati dan menjamahnya penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya mulai menggenjot dirinya lagi ke dalam Sarada. Membuat Sarada memekik kencang lagi.

"Setelah ini aku ingin melakukannya sambil berdiri, bukankah itu erotis hm?"

Sarada mendesah nikmat, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang saling menghujam, betapa pemandangan itu sangat menggugahnya. Ah, milik Boruto memang yang terbaik.

"Dasar kau mesum! Ah! Aku belum masak. Nggh!" Balas Sarada kacau. Sangat kacau. Bahkan dia menggerakan tubuhnya tidak beraturan berlawanan dengan gerakan serampangan khas Boruto Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar, sayang. Argh!" Boruto yang memiliki pengendalian sangat baik saja tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya saat gerakan naik turun Sarada di atas tubuhnya semakin tidak karuan.

Mereka saling menhujam. Berbagi desah. Peluh yang panas dan juga gerakan yang memabukkan, entah sampai kapan. Setidaknya sekarang satu masalah mereka sudah selesai. Dan bercinta adalah rewardnya.

Masalah Boruto dengan mertuanya. Setidaknya Boruto paham sekarang kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sarada. Karena sama dengannya, Sarada begitu berarti. Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan Sarada. Sama-sama mencintai Sarada. Ingin melindunginya.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang Boruto bisa mengerti sedikit kenapa mertuanya bisa sangat menyebalkan seperti itu. Bahkan Boruto sendiri saja kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah melukai Sarada, lalu bagaimana mertuanya menyaksikan Sarada dilukai orang lain. Sasuke hanya takut Boruto melukainya.

Sementara hujan di luar sana masih mengguyur dengan derasnya, ketika pasangan suami istri Uchiha sedang berdiam mematung di ruang tamu milik anak mereka. Sang Ibu berdiam diri sambil mengelus punggung telapak tangannya kaku sementara sang suami sudah dalam mode hampir mengeluarkan susano'onya.

Sudah sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu mereka berdiri kaku sambil mencuri dengar kegiatan anak-anak mereka.

"Ayo berdiri Sarada!"

"Aku lelah, bodoh!"

"Sekali lagi please,"

Sasuke ingin menghunuskan kusanaginya pada pria yang dikatakan orang-oeanh sebagai menantunya tersebut, namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Dia memaksa Sarada, Sakura!" Geram Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun, seperti kau tidak begitu saja."

Sasuke bungkam. Kemudian kembali berdiam diri namun pekikan anak perempuannya membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Lebih cepat Boruto, ah! Sedikit lagi aku, ngh"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap.

"Setidaknya Sarada kita menyukai paksaan Boruto." Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Memang anak Dobe itu kurang ajar, besok akam kubuat perhitingan dengannya jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sarada."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya kemudian menarik suaminya keluar rumah.

"Sepertinya kita harus makan siang di rumah saja."

Dasar Dobe dan turunannya brengsek!

Sasuke masih saja mengumpat untuk itu.

.

.

 **OWARI!**

 **Feel free to leave review. Thank you!**


End file.
